Can She be Fixed
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: Karai learns the truth about Splinter and Shredder. She is devastated and broken. April, Mikey, Donnie, Leo and eventually Raph try to pick up the pieces. Leo/Karai with some Donnie/April.


_**I realized that I have been writing a lot of Donnie/April fics lately so I decided to write an Karai/Leo fic. **_

* * *

_"Give it up, Shredder. You're outnumbered," Leonardo shouted, as he and his brothers surrounded Shredder. _

_"And you're outmatched," Shredder told them ferociously. _

_Karai on a ceiling beam above them, watching the fight, unseen by the five fighters. _

_"I'm curious though. Why does my old friend, Yoshi send four turtles to fight me. Perhaps he knows that he could never defeat me on his own," Shredder mocked. "But nonetheless, I will find him and kill him after I kill you."_

_"Why do you want to kill Master Splinter? You already had your revenge. You killed his wife and kidnapped his daughter," Raphael snarled. _

_Karai scoffed inwardly. It seemed that the turtles were told the lie that old rat had tried to tell her. She waited for Shredder to tell them the truth. To her surprise, he laughed.  
_

_"That was only the beginning. I have trained Karai to be ruthless and that's the way she will be when kills her father," Shredder informed them. Karai's eyes widened as her whole world came crashing down.  
_

_"What?" Karai heard a soft voice ask. It took her a moment before she realized that the voice had come from her. Shredder and the turtles looked up. Shredder looked surprised and almost fearful. "You- you- you monster!" Karai shouted. _

_Before anyone could stop her, Karai jumped out of the window and onto a nearby rooftop. _

* * *

Karai sat on the rooftop, watching the sunset. She could feel tears rolling down her face. Karai bit her lip, trying to force herself to stop crying. Her fa-Shredder had always taught her that crying shows weakness.

Karai let out a strangled sob at that memory. Everything that bastard ever told her, every word out of his mouth was a lie. Her whole life was one big lie. Shredder never cared about her. She was just a pawn in his very twisted game.

Karai hugged her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe what happened. She half wished that it hadn't happened. That she still believed in the lie Shredder had told her. But deep inside, Karai knew it was better that she had found out.

Even though, she now felt incredible guilt and self-loathing for wanting to hurt her real father. Did he hate her now? Did he love the turtles he adopted more? Of course he did. She had hurt them all.

Even Leonardo would never accept her. She was the enemy. The fact that she was Splinter's daughter, and not Shredder's daughter, changed nothing. The facts still remained. Karai had fought against them and sided with their most dreaded enemies.

Karai had nothing now. No father. No family. No anger. No purpose. No will to live.

Karai stood up and took a deep breath. She looked down at the cars that were twelve stories bellow. It was a pretty long fall. Her death would be painful but quick. Karai closed her eyes and took a step forward.

But before she could move her other foot and fall, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Karai asked angrily, spinning around to glare at whoever stopped her from ending her life.

"I could ask you the same question," April snapped.

Karai's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked half suspicious, half curious. Out of anyone who Karai would have thought would care about her, April wasn't one of them.

"Mikey called me. He told me what happened. He said by the time Leo and Raph were finished arguing about finding you, you'd be long gone," April explained.

Karai tried to ignore the happy feeling inside when she heard that Leonardo wanted to find her. "Look, this is really none of your business," Karai said fiercely. "So why don't you just go home."

"And let you kill yourself?" April asked incredulously. "I would never. Plus Mikey and Leo would probably never speak to me again. Not to mention Splinter's reaction. Besides, I find that it helps to talk about these things. And to help you talk, I brought something to make it easier."

"Let me guess, milk and cookies," Karai said snidely.

"Grown up milk and cookies," April answered, handing her a bottle of soda. Karai gave her a look. "Okay fine. Teenage milk and cookies. My dad keeps his liquor in a kitchen cabinet under lock and key. Not that I would know where it is." April avoided eye contact as she opened her own soda.

"So where would you like me start talking. Do you want me to start with my childhood?" Karai questioned with a dry chuckle.

"Why not? I got time," April told her, taking a sip of her soda.

"I was kidding," Karai said, giving her a weird look.

"We should have plenty of time for us to talk. Leo and Raph won't be finished arguing anytime soon. And Mikey promised to not tell Donnie that I'm talking to you for another hour," April answered.


End file.
